All Jacked Up
by Love the Omni
Summary: Ian and Mickey fell apart after Svetlana got pregnant, but when Ian came back from the army four years later, they got back together again. After that, Ian spent so much time at the Milkovich house that Mickey's son, Jack Daniel Milkovich, became very attached to him.
1. Daddy Mickey

**All Jacked Up**

Summary: Ian and Mickey fell apart after Svetlana got pregnant, but when Ian came back from the army four years later, they got back together again. After that, Ian spent so much time at the Milkovich house that Mickey's son, Jack Daniel Milkovich, became very attached to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I swore to myself that I'd never write a daddy!Mickey fic but here it is and I'm not ashamed. I've seen a few other fanfics with Mickey's son named Jack. I hope no one thinks I'm copying them. Ahh I just really like the name.

* * *

Mickey Milkovich's entire life was fucked up.

After the day that his father caught him with Ian Gallagher's dick up his ass, he was forced to get married and have a baby just to prove that he wasn't gay. Ian tried to stop him before he got to the altar, but Mickey wouldn't listen. Survival came first. Ian couldn't stand to see Mickey married to someone else, so he left for the army.

Mickey couldn't admit it aloud, but he _was_ in love with the Gallagher. Ian had been his only real friend. He was the only one that Mickey could show his real self to. After the younger boy left, Mickey thought that he would never get another chance to be happy.

At least, that's what he thought until his wife, Svetlana, gave birth to a baby boy.

They named him Jack Daniel Milkovich, and he was perfect. From the very first instant that Mickey held the little baby in his arms, he swore never to fuck him up the way that his own father did to him. For the first time in Mickey's life, he allowed himself to openly love someone.

Even as the years passed and Svetlana bailed on their marriage, Mickey proved himself to be a great father. Everything he did, he did for his son. He suppressed his own desires to make sure that his son had a great life.

Mickey never let himself want anything of his own until four years later, when Ian Gallagher finally came back to the South Side. As much as he tried to suppress it, Mickey's craving for the other boy instantly resurfaced.

Every time that Mandy brought Ian by the house, Mickey could barely look him in the eye. Ian was just as perfect as Mickey remembered him. Even Jack loved having him around.

Mickey always tried to make sure that he and the redhead were never alone together, but one day, Ian came by while Mandy had taken Jack out for ice cream. It was the first time that they'd been completely alone since Mickey's wedding.

After four years apart, Mickey couldn't really help it. Being with Ian again ignited all of the old feelings and it just happened. Within minutes, their lips pressed together desperately, and their love for each other burned once again.

* * *

Mickey sat at the kitchen table and stared blankly at the TV. A baseball game was playing, but he wasn't paying attention. Ever since he and Ian started hooking up again, he had a lot on his mind.

Mickey had forgotten what it felt like to be so happy. He never wanted it to end, but if he was being honest with himself, he knew that nothing had really changed since they were teenagers. Ian still wanted commitment, and Mickey still couldn't give it to him.

After every time he and Ian fucked, he told himself that it was going to be the last time. He couldn't live like that anymore. He had a son to think about now.

But then he saw Ian again and his resolve disappeared. Nothing could change how he felt.

Mickey sighed deeply and glanced over to Jack who was sitting next to him drinking orange juice and happily coloring on a piece of paper. Seeing the kid so happy finally snapped him out of his thoughts and brought a small smile to his face.

"What'cha drawin' there, kiddo?" he asked curiously.

"My famwy," Jack said simply, not bothering to look up from his work.

Mickey examined the drawing and frowned. There were three misshapen stick figures in the picture.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the stick figure with red hair.

"That's Gawagher," Jack replied. The color slowly drained from Mickey's face.

"Why is _Gallagher_ in the picture?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Cause he's gonna be my new mommy," Jack said as if it were obvious.

Mickey froze. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "And just where the fuck did you get _that_ idea?" he growled.

Jack looked up in alarm. He didn't understand why his father was suddenly so angry.

"I saw you kissed him," he explained, "but the kids at daycare said daddies only kiss mommies."

Mickey sighed, stressfully rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. "You saw us?"

Jack nodded and reached for the green crayon to color in Ian's eyes.

Mickey hated himself for letting Ian kiss him where his own son could see. He was usually so careful. Jack must have walked past them the other day when Ian was helping him make dinner. That day, Ian and Mickey ended up making out against the refrigerator while the food burnt on the stove. They thought that Jack had been preoccupied in the living room watching cartoons.

"Listen, you already have a mommy, kid," Mickey said. "Her name's Svetlana."

"I never met her," Jack replied, sounding uninterested.

"You did too," Mickey argued. "When you were super small."

"Nuh-uh," Jack insisted.

"It's true. I married her and everything," Mickey swore, almost as if he was trying to prove his heterosexuality to the kid.

"You gonna mawy Gawagher next?" Jack asked hopefully.

A sudden anger boiled in Mickey's stomach and rose up like bile. His kid _shouldn't_ be talking like that.

"Don't you ever _fucking_ say that again!" he yelled. "Boys _don't_ marry each other, Jack! It just doesn't happen. _Never_ forget that!"

Jack was upset by his father's tone, but he held in his tears. He was a Milkovich, and Milkoviches don't cry.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because people like that are called _fags_," Mickey shouted. "It's fucking disgusting and you shouldn't even be talking like that unless you wanna get _killed_! I swear, I…" Mickey trailed off, taking in the sight of his son's terrified, confused face. He realized that he was acting just like his own father.

He sighed, trying his best to calm down. His son didn't deserve to be yelled at. He didn't do anything wrong. "Listen, I'm sorry, kid. You just… you shouldn't talk about that kind of thing around anyone else, okay? And _don't _tell anyone that daddy kissed Gallagher. People wouldn't understand."

Jack nodded meekly. "I don't understand," he said quietly. "Why do people hate fags?"

Mickey sighed. "I don't understand either," he murmured.

Jack paused. He didn't like that answer.

"But if boys _could_ mawy, _then_ would Gawagher be my new mommy?" he asked hopefully.

The kid didn't realize just how deep and painful that question was to Mickey.

"Yeah," Mickey said softly. "But that ain't gonna happen."

Jack looked down at his picture, frowning intensely at the happy family of stick figures staring back at him. "Daddy, can Gawagher still keep coming over? I like him. He weads me bedtime stories with the funny voices."

A small smile formed on Mickey's face. "Yeah," he said. "He's not gonna be your new _mommy_ or anything, but… I've got a feeling that Gallagher's _always_ gonna be around."


	2. Mommy Gallagher

**All Jacked Up**

Summary: Ian and Mickey fell apart after Svetlana got pregnant, but when Ian came back from the army four years later, they got back together again. After that, Ian spent so much time at the Milkovich house that Mickey's son, Jack Daniel Milkovich, became very attached to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

Everyone was asking for more, so I decided to go for a second chapter. I don't have the attention span for chapter fics, so I won't write any more, but I hope you enjoy!

I always see stories in which either Terry dies or they run away to become happy. I wanted to write something a little different and more realistic. In this, Mickey doesn't really change his point of view and Ian doesn't either, but somehow they both manage to realize that they love each other enough that they can compromise.

I also wanted to thank my friend oxlabyrinthxo for helping me come up with ideas. This fic is way more in character than it originally was because of her.

* * *

"And then… they lived happily… ever after!" Ian bellowed in a dramatic voice.

Jack's eyes were wide with wonder. "Whoa!" he cried. "I wan' another stowy! One more! One more!"

Ian grinned but shook his head. "No way, kid," he said, shutting the story book with finality. "It's time for bed."

Jack crossed his arms and pouted exaggeratedly. "Awh, but I like it when you wead me stories! You're much more good than _daddy_!"

Ian laughed and put the book back on the bookshelf. "I'll tell him you said that."

Jack kept wiggling around in his bed excitedly. "Will you wead to me tomorrow too?" he asked hopefully.

Ian paused.

"Uh, I don't know, kid. Your dad might have other plans," he said awkwardly.

Jack frowned and thumped his feet loudly on the bed. "It's not _fair_. Why can't you be here _all_ the time?"

"I've got my own home to go to," Ian said. "But don't worry. I'll be back again soon."

Jack sighed. "Can't you just _stay_ here?" he whined. "I miss you. And Daddy misses you too."

Ian's eyes widened in surprise. "He does?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "Daddy said boys can't mawwy, but he likes to kiss you, so he wants you here fo'ever. You'd be my new mommy, and we'd be a famwy."

Ian smiled sadly. Mickey had never mentioned anything like that out loud to him before. The Milkovich usually avoided talking about the future of their relationship. "He really said that?"

"Uh huh!" Jack nodded. He quickly climbed out of bed to get the book back off of the shelf. "Just _one_ more stowy? _Pweeease_?"

Ian rolled his eyes and grinned. "Alright, but just _one_ more." They both crawled back into the bed and snuggled under the covers.

"I wuv you, Gawagher," Jack said gratefully.

Ian smiled warmly back at him. "I love you too, kid."

There was movement in the corner of Ian's eye, and he looked up just in time to see the door close. Mickey must have been watching them the whole time.

Jack didn't notice his father, so Ian just continued reading.

Before Ian had even finished, Jack fell fast asleep. Ian looked down at him and sighed. He wished that he really could stay forever.

* * *

"He's finally asleep," Ian said as he walked into the living room.

Mickey was spread across the couch, watching the TV, relaxing, and finally enjoying the peace and quiet after a long day at work.

He grinned seductively at Ian. "Good," he replied. He grabbed the redhead and pulled him closer.

Ian smirked back at Mickey and climbed on top of him, pressing their lips together.

Mickey slid his tongue into Ian's mouth, trying to deepen the kiss, but Ian pulled his lips away with a smack before they got too serious.

"I saw you by the door, you know," he said. "I know you heard everything."

Mickey sighed, but didn't respond.

"Jack said that you wanted to marry me," Ian continued, almost whispering the words in his amazement.

"Damn. That kid and his big mouth is gonna get me killed," Mickey grumbled. He pushed Ian off of him so that they were both sitting next to each other.

"You really told him about us?" Ian was shocked that Mickey wasn't denying it.

The older man chewed on his lip. "He saw us together the other day," he explained. "There was nothin' I could do."

Ian frowned at the familiar flash of worry in Mickey's eyes. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. He was fine with it."

"Yeah, but he _shouldn't_ be," Mickey growled. "What if he slips up and says something in front of other people? Fuck! What if he tells my _dad_ that you've been hanging out here?"

Ian sighed and wrapped a hand around Mickey's neck to calm him down. "Hey, get it together. Jack's a smart kid. He _won't_ tell your dad. And lately Terry's been too busy cooking drugs and fucking up his new step-kids to give a shit about _you_ anyway."

"Hey, don't you fuckin' talk about my dad like that," Mickey grumbled. He didn't want to admit that Ian was right. Ever since Mickey moved out and Terry got remarried, they'd seen a lot less of each other. Terry barely ever visited his own grandson.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Your dad is shitty, Mick. Admit it," he insisted. "I would know. I've got a shitty father too. The only good parent around here is you."

Mickey shook his head. "Are you _kidding_ me? I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." He sighed into the palm of his hands. "I'm probably fuckin' that kid up so bad."

"There's no way," Ian argued. "Did you hear what Jack said to me in there? He said he _loves_ me. Most South Side kids don't even know what that word means."

"You didn't hear me yell at him the other day, Gallagher. He just started talking about all this shit like fags marrying and I got so pissed off at him," Mickey mumbled.

"Shitty parents don't worry if they're shitty or not. The kid's gonna get fucked up somehow, but I doubt it'll be cause of you. He _knows_ that you care about him," Ian said.

Mickey just sighed, and Ian leaned in to kiss the somber expression off of his face.

"I love you," Ian whispered, "and I love that kid too. It'll be fine."

Mickey didn't say anything back, and Ian didn't expect him to.

Ian exhaled loudly and got off of the couch. "Well, I should be heading home before it gets too late," he said, grabbing his coat.

"Wait," Mickey said quickly.

Ian looked back at him questioningly. There was a long pause.

"Stay."

Ian smiled. He'd been waiting to hear those words for the longest time.


End file.
